Diskussion:Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/@comment-35144412-20190522163044
"Kann mir jemand verraten, in was für einer Welt wir heutzutage leben, wo ein Mann, der herumläuft wie eine Fledermaus, die ganze Presse auf sich lenkt? Diese Stadt braucht einen Denkzettel!" – Joker in Batman (1989) "Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil ich ein echtes Monster bin und du eine Maske tragen musst." – Pinguin zu Batman in Batmans Rückkehr "Dein Auftritt war gut. Seiner ist Spitze. Und wieso... ? Er ist publikumswirksamer." – Edward Nygma zu Two-Face in Batman Forever "Ich suche nach einem Weg, dass Unrecht zu bekämpfen. Diejenigen Furcht zu lehren, die sich an den Schwachen vergreifen." – Bruce Wayne in Batman Begins "Diese Stadt verdient ein anderes Kaliber von Verbrechern!" – Joker in The Dark Knight "Jeder kann ein Held sein, auch ein man der etwas so einfaches tut, wie einem kleinen Jungen einen schützenden Mantel um die Schultern zu legen und ihm zeigt, dass die Welt nicht untergegangen ist." – Batman in The Dark Knight Rises "Turtle-Power!" – Der Schlachtruf der Turtles in der 1987iger Cartoonserie "Bezahle nie den vollen Preis für eine verspätete Pizza. Alte asthmatische Bauernregel." – Michelangelo in Turtles – Der Film "Oh, hört ihr? Jetzt spricht er wieder mit seiner "Batman-Stimme." – Michelangelo über Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) "Wieso sind wir nicht bei den Turtles? Wenn was passiert, sollten wir lieber bei den Turtles sein!" – Vern Fenwick in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Also ich bin von dem Zeichentrickfilm ungemein begeistert. Mir war schon klar, dass sie das wundervolle Crossovercomic nicht exakt umsetzen würden. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit der Gestaltung der Charaktere und mit der Storyline. Schade allerdings, dass Splinter nicht vorgekommen ist, lediglich in einer Rückblende im altjapanischen Zeichenstil. Den ersten Kampf zwischen Batman und dem Shredder fand mich ausgezeichnet. Shredder hat sich gegenüber Batman als ebenbürtiger wie gefährlicher Gegner erwiesen. Den Schwertkampf zwischen Leonardo und dem Pinguin fand ich sehr unterhaltsam. Die erste Begegnung zwischen Batman und den Turtles fand ich genauso gut zur Geltung gebracht wie in der Comicvorlage. Michelangelo war einfach wie gewohnt kindisch und albern, eben so wie man ihn kennt und liebt. Alfred war zwar irritiert und doch konnte er seine Fassung bewahren. Musstet ihr auch schmunzeln als Michelangelo wie ein Baby am Kopf getätschelt wurde und an sein Pizzastück genuckelt hat? Shredder und Ra’s al Ghul überzeugen als schurkisches Team ungemein. Die mutierten Schurken im Arkham Asylum fand ich eindrucksvoll, auch wenn sich Poison Ivy nicht zu einer mutierten Gottesanbeterin, Two-Face nicht zu einem mutierten Pavian und Bane nicht zu einem mutierten Elefanten wurden. Hätte zu gerne auch Mad Hatter, Riddler und den Bauchredner gesehen. Wäre auch neugierig gewesen, was gewesen wäre, wenn auch Killer Croc vorgekommen wäre, er wäre sicher durch das Mutagen zu einem größeren und massigeren Krokodilmutanten geworden oder hätte mehr was von einem Dinosaurier oder einem Drachen bekommen. Von den mutierten Batman-Schurken gefielen mir am meisten Joker (als mutierte Kobra), Mister Freeze (als mutierter Eisbär), Bane (als mutierter Jaguar) und Scarecrow (als mutierte Krähe). Ich musste ganz schön lachen als Poison Ivy versuchte Raphael, Michelangelo und Robin anzugreifen und zu ihrem Pech war sie in ihrer mutierten Form auf dem Boden festgewachsen. Der Joker war schon immer ein irrer Schurke, aber er macht auch einen bleibenden Eindruck als mutierte Kobra. Ich musste ganz schön lachen als Batgirl mit dem ohnmächtigen und zahnlosen Joker ein Selfie schoss. Batman war als wilde, mutierte Fledermaus eine harte Nuss für seine Freunde und Verbündeten und zum Glück hatte sich das Retromutagen als sehr effektiv erwiesen. Ich war angenehm überrascht, dass ausgerechnet der Hitzkopf Raphael derjenige war, der das angeschlagene Bündnis zwischen Batman und seinen Brüdern erneuern konnte. Die mutierten Assassinen und Foot Ninjas waren auch nicht ohne: Wolfsmutanten, Löwenmutanten, eine mutierte Taube, ein mutiertes Nilpferd, ein mutierter Elefant und ein mutierter T-Rex. Von den mutierten Mitgliedern des Foot Clans und der Liga der Assassinen haben mir am meisten die Wölfe, der Elefant (der Batgirl ganz schön auf dem Leim gegangen war) und der T-Rex (der von Robin wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt werden konnte) gefallen. Der finale Fight war ausgezeichnet und dass Batman es schaffte Shredder aus der Fassung zu bringen war genial. Und Leonardo konnte es schaffen einen Mann zu besiegen, der im Vergleich zu ihm mehr Erfahrung im Schwertkampf hat. Ich bin einfach zufrieden mit dem Zeichentrickfilm, der hat mir ungemein Freude bereitet. Ich würde mich schon freuen, wenn tatsächlich ein Sequel kommen würde, wenn nicht sogar zu einer Trilogie werden könnte. Ab dem 13.06.2019 soll "Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" als Blu-ray und DVD im Handel kommen. Den werde ich mir auf jeden Fall besorgen.